Team fortress Academy
by spellboy555
Summary: Every class from TF2 is now working at TFA (Team Fortress Academy) in order to help new mercenaries and to stop the robot menace from destroying their precious academy. Rated T for mild language and drug use. Leave a review and let me know what you think. Also be sure to follow this story and read my other ones.(Complete)
1. Chapter 1

Team Fortress Academy

Chapter 1: Meet the Academy

It was another beautiful day at TFA. The Scout had just finished his daily run. The Soldier was contributing to the Academy's campus by cleaning up trash and painting the walls. The Pyro was sitting a bench just playing on his phone. The Demoman was at his dormitory drinking alcohol by himself, complaining about his lonely life. The Heavy was at the academy's gym, boxing against some dummies shaped like the scout. The Engineer was at the cafeteria, writing down some of his own custom blueprints while eating a bagel. The Medic was at the academy's health office feeding Archimedes. The Sniper was camping out at the roof looking through his scope, watching the passing cars and also watching for robots. The Spy was outside of the academy, reading his kill list.

The intercom had opened up with the Administrator on the line. She told everyone to meet up at the gym so they could discuss if those robots were to attack. Everyone got there in just a matter of minutes.

"I say we lure them onto a boat and beat the crap out of every single one of them!" Soldier said, pounding his fists together.

"Any good ideas?" The Administrator asked, lighting her cigarette.

"Why don't we just capture one of the robots and track where it came from?" Spy said, fixing his tie.

"Finally, a good idea. I wouldn't expect less from you, Spy." The Administrator said with a smile. "Very well, if no one else suggests another good idea, we will continue on with Spy's idea."

The Scout stood up with his bat over his shoulder. "I don't see why we have to find them. We can take them on anytime of the day."

"We can't keep the Sniper up 24/7." The administrator said. "Not to mention your little grandstand performance you did last time the robots attacked."

"I just wanted to see how the rocket launcher worked!" The Scout argued.

"You were aiming directly at the academy!" The Administrator yelled back. "Try to remember that this Academy has been here for over 50 years and that new mercenaries to be are being trained here!"

"Now wait a minute, I don't even remember giving you my launcher!" The Soldier yelled.

The Scout decided to stick to what his mind told him, RUN! The Soldier ran after him with his escape plan so he could catch up to him.

"I guess we're going with my plan then." The Spy said.

"Yes, yes we are." The Administrator said, disbanding everyone from the gym except for Heavy.

Once Soldier finally caught up to the scout, he beat hit him on the head a couple times with the shovel and let him go. The Heavy spent the rest of the day pounding up dummies so much that the academy had to order new ones. It became night time soon and everyone went to their respective dorms. The Scout and Engineer were bunked together, the Soldier and Heavy bunked together, The Pyro and Spy bunked together, the Demoman had his own dorm so he wouldn't share his alcohol, The Medic slept in the academy's health office, and the Sniper was still looking out onto the street so no robots can infiltrate.

"Please don't set me on fire this time." The Spy said, looking at the Pyro.

"No promises." The Pyro said, his voice muffled up by his mask.


	2. Chapter 2

Team Fortress Academy

Chapter 2: Robots vs. Mercs.

Morning had come; it was May 6th, 2013, and the Spy was set on fire once again. The pyro was laughing while the spy was rolling on the floor trying to put out the fire.

"How many times do you plan on setting me on fire!?" The spy yelled, replacing his scorched mask.

"Why do you always wear two masks?" The Pyro asked in a muffled voice.

"Good question, I'll answer that when you remove your mask." The Spy said.

"Ok fine." The Pyro said.

The Pyro raised his hands over his mask and released the mask from his neck. The Spy's jaw was about to drop. Unfortunately, the Sniper opened the door. Pyro quickly locked his mask back.

"Hey! Robots have been spotted and they're coming this way!" The Sniper yelled, dragging both of them out.

"Oh come on!" The spy yelled, being dragged outside. "He was just about to remove his mask!"

"Hehe, sorry mate." Sniper said with a grin.

Everyone else was already outside, waiting for the robots to make a move. The Administrator came on the intercom and instructed all the academy students to stay inside and let the professional mercs handle the problem.

"Yo, incoming!" The Scout yelled as the robots charged at them.

The Engineer quickly built a sentry while the Demoman placed his sticky bombs. The Sniper went to the roof of the academy and began busting heads with his Machina. The Spy disguised himself and began backstabbing the robots as fast as he could without being spotted. The Scout, Soldier, Pyro, and Heavy were charging against the robots healed by the Medic.

"Don't forget to capture one of them!" The Administrator yelled through the intercom, deafening everyone.

"Good thing I've been working on a net catapult." The Engineer said, activating the catapult with his trusty red button.

The net had captured a Scout-bot while everyone else drove back the robots, demolishing any robots that tried to fight back. They had finally captured a robot.


	3. Chapter 3

Team Fortress Academy

Chapter 3: Location

After the battle with the robots and the capture of a robot Scout, The Heavy was hauling the captured robo-scout toward the academy. Once they reached the gym, the Engineer started dismantling the robot. It had taken until nighttime, but the Engineer had finally recovered a small chip from the head of the robot.

"I got it!" The Engineer said, holding the chip high in the sky while the Scout played the Zelda Chest theme.

"Self-destruct sequence, activated." The robot said while its eyes turned bright red.

"Get this thing out of here!" The Administrator yelled.

The Scout quickly pushed the robot outside and knocked it into the night sky with his bat. The robot exploded in the air, causing some very beautiful firework's in the shape of Scout's head.

"And they said I could never reach the stars." Scout said with a smile.

Scout ran back to the gym and saw everyone huddled together next to a laptop.

"What's going on guys?" Scout asked, trying to get a closer look at the laptop.

"We're trying to find out where this chip was manufactured." Engineer said, typing in some random codes. "Found it!"

"Well where is it?" The Soldier asked, lifting his helmet off his head so he could see well.

The Engineer took a long pause. "It was manufactured at… Mann co."

"Mann co? You mean the place where we get all of our gear?" Scout asked.

"Unfortunately yes, at least that's what it says here on the laptop." Engineer said, pointing at the screen.

"Eh, I prefer Mac." Heavy said, pulling out his ear buds.

Everyone else's expressions were blank towards the Heavy.

"What?" Heavy asked, taking out the ear buds.

They all shook their heads at the Heavy and continued to look at the screen. The Administrator had walked in after a few minutes and asked to see the results. Suffice to say, she was surprised and denial.


	4. Chapter 4

Team Fortress Academy

Chapter 4: Graffiti dormitory

"That's impossible!" The Administrator yelled, scaring everyone in the gym. "I know everything Mann Co. has manufactured and a chip is definitely not in the market!"

"Unfortunately, that's not what the laptop says." Engineer said. "Can't hurt to take a little inventory check now would it?"

"I suppose not, but while I do I don't want anyone else to know about this fiasco. You better keep your mouths shut are else you will be kicked out of the Academy and fired from your mercenary jobs!" The Administrator yelled. "Do you understand?!"

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" Everyone saluted.

"Now go to your dorms and get some rest, I don't want everyone tired tomorrow morning!" Administrator yelled, disbanding everyone toward their respective dorms.

"Can you believe that? We might actually be working with the enemy." Scout said, walking with the Soldier.

"It's hard to believe, but we will never know for sure until the Administrator tells us tomorrow. We could be standing in the middle of warzone for all we know." Engineer said, opening the door to their dorm.

When they opened their door, they noticed graffiti sprayed everywhere, even in the bathroom.

"Great, now I can't even use the can in peace." Scout said, holding it in.

"Who the hell did this?" Engineer asked, looking around the room

"Well it's obviously someone who's good with spray paint." Scout said, whose bladder is about to explode. "Screw it! I'm going in."

"I wonder if anyone else had this happen to them." Engineer asked himself.

Unfortunately it did, everyone's dorm was graffiti, even the Demoman's.

"At least I finally get some attention." Demoman said in a happy tone, letting out a tear of his one eye while drinking some beer.

They had no choice but to sleep through the night with graffiti hanging all over their dorm. When they woke up, they ignored the graffiti and went straight toward the gym. When everyone was there except the Administrator, they began talking about the strange graffiti sprayed all over their dorms.

"Who do you think would do such a thing to us?" Spy asked, smoking his second cigarette of the day already.

"Whoever it is, it's someone who doesn't want us to find out who manufactured that chip. Or it could be a harmless prank." Soldier said.

"Harmless!?" Scout yelled. "I had to go to the bathroom with graffiti faces staring at me! You call that harmless?!"

"Calm down Scout, I know it wasn't harmless." Sniper said. "I spotted someone suspicious in the hallway last night, but I couldn't engage him or her because I didn't have my rifle. Someone definitely doesn't want us to find out where these robots are coming from and he or she is working inside the academy."

"Much like a very sneaky spy!" Heavy said.

"Calm down, it's not me." Spy said, placing Heavy's fists down.

The Administrator walked in and had an announcement. "Alright everyone, I have some bad news. I have found out that Mann Co. has been manufacturing some strange chips and shipping them off to someplace. The good news is that I can find out where Mann Co. shipped the chips off to. Your mission now is to travel to the Saharan Desert and confront the man who has been buying all these chips."

"The Saharan Desert?!" The Sniper said in shock. "Who could live in such a place?"

"I'm not so sure but I will say this, be on the lookout for any other strange behavior going on in the academy." Administrator said. "And by the way Sniper, you won't be going, we need you to stay here and protect this academy."

"Yes Ma'am." Sniper said, heading to the roof after being dismissed.

Everyone else made their dorms, preparing themselves for the harsh Saharan Desert.


	5. Chapter 5

Team Fortress Academy

Chapter 5: A New Ally

(Sorry for a short chapter.)

Everyone except the Sniper made their way onto the academy bus and drove toward the Saharan Desert.

"Anyone here have any idea where to look?" Scout asked, pulling out his sandman.

"I have the co-ordinates on my watch. We're nearing the destination." Spy said, putting on his familiar fez and equipping his Le'tranger and your eternal reward.

"Come on bus driver I'm craving some action!" Soldier said, anxious to fight.

The bus driver just flipped him off and demanded that he go sit down.

"What a rude person." Soldier said, sitting down.

"What did you expect from a half-naked man with a cowboy hat?" Scout asked. "That practically screams crazy."

After half an hour, they finally reached the Saharan Desert and got off the bus, and so did the bus driver.

"Can we help you?" The Spy asked in a polite tone.

"On the contrary you sneaky bastard, cause I'm here to help you." The driver said.

Everyone was confused, even the Spy.

"The name's Saxton Hale and I'm here to help you defeat these robots!" He said.


	6. Chapter 6

Team Fortress Academy

Chapter 6: The Saharan Desert

They continued the rest of the way on foot because the bus' wheels had gotten stuck in the sand. After just about two minutes, the Scout had started complaining about the heat.

"Oh please, I've been through primate hell!" Saxton yelled. "This is absolutely nothing to me!"

"Speak for yourself mate." Demoman said, looking as if he needed to pee. "I really got to use the can!"

"Just use the sand, we won't look." Soldier said, planting his rocket launcher in the sand.

"Promise?" Demoman asked.

Everyone nodded and then Demoman went to use the sand. After he had finished, they had continued walking while still listening to Scout complaining about the heat. Eventually, Saxton grew tired of hearing Scout's voice and decided to carry him over his shoulder so he would shut up. After 30 minutes of walking in the sand and scorching heat, they finally reached their destination. At least, that's what the Spy's watch was telling them. They looked around but saw nothing, not even a small bit of metal was found.

"I don't understand, my watch says we're right next to the building." Spy said, trying to see if there is something wrong with his watch.

Saxton looked around and noticed a bolt in the sand. "Everyone, gather around!"

Everyone came together and began questioning each other.

"All of you shut up!" Saxton yelled. "Since I found this beneath our feet, the only place we're going now is down!"

Saxton pulled out nine shovels from his pocket while everyone else was wondering how he even fit those shovels in his pocket.

"Don't ask questions, just dig!" Saxton yelled, handing everyone a shovel.

Everyone began digging downward, finding a few more bolts on the way.

"Hey Mr. Hale, I have a question." Scout said, scared of Saxton's response.

"What is it?" Saxton asked, still digging downward.

"How come you didn't know that Mann Co. was producing those chips to power the robots?" Scout asked.

Everyone turned around to hear Saxton's response.

"I have been in Australia fighting large animals for a long time, I don't have time to keep track about what my company was making, but when I find out who is producing this chip and producing the robots, they are going to be in a world of hurt!" Saxton yelled, digging even faster.

Everyone nodded at each other and began digging downward once more. After about 10 minutes, they have struck something that even Saxton Hale couldn't lift. They then decided to dig around the object to find out exactly what it is. When they finally finished digging around the metal object, it turned out to be one of those giant robot spawners that would send robots toward the academy.

"Well I'll be a monkey's uncle." Engineer said as he saw the hulking mass that is what the robots call home.

When Saxton walked up to the doors, he punched the iron doors right in with his bare hands, even Heavy was impressed. They all walked inside to see robots hanging from the ceiling and from the walls. Scout was sick to his stomach that he puked on one of the unresponsive scout-bots.

"This place gives me the heeby jeebys." Engineer said, holding his frontier justice with both of his hands.

They continued to walk forward and saw a strange man. To the mercs, he didn't look at all familiar. However, to Saxton, he looked as if he knew the man. The man in the shadows quickly pressed a button on the desk and trapped everyone in a cage, they were all trapped.


	7. Chapter 7

Team Fortress Academy

Chapter 7: Mann oh Mann

Saxton tried to lift the cage and split the cage open, but he couldn't put in a single scratch even with everyone else's help.

"I knew you were coming Saxton." The figure said, turning around. "I also knew you would eventually find out that I was the one sending the robots after you."

"And who are you exactly?" Scout asked.

The figure walked towards them under the light. He was wearing a silver jacket, red sweater vest, grey hair, black pants, a neat robo top hat, and a grey moustache. "I am Grey Mann."

Saxton was shocked to see someone he knew turning out to be his enemy.

"Would you like to know why I'm attacking Mann Co?" Grey asked, scarfing down a doughnut.

"Because you don't like their overpriced crap?" Scout asked.

"No you blithering idiot!" Grey yelled. "For far too long has the Mann name been used to sell items for a simple game directed by the administrator. When I take control, I will turn Mann Co. into a real factory to produce weapons of mass destruction!"

"You'll never get away with this!" Saxton yelled, trying to punch out the bars on the cage.

"Ah yes, the matter of dealing with you all. Wait a minute, weren't there supposed to be 9 mercenaries? Ah, no matter, it will have no effect on my plans. Robots!" Grey yelled, scarfing down another doughnut.

The robots came flocking to his destination.

"Go ahead and get rid of them all, but do it a clean MANNer." Grey laughed a little at his pun. "I don't want this place getting dirty.

Grey left with a huge horde of robots and with another portable base. The robots were preparing to fire but they all dropped to the floor. Everyone turned around to see the Sniper standing by a pipe on the far end of the hallway.

"Boom, Headshot." Sniper said, lowering his sniper rifle.

He quickly ran toward the cage.

"Where's the bloody key?" Sniper asked, looking around the desk.

"Here, use a Mann Co. Supply Crate Key, it'll open any lock." Saxton said, handing Sniper the key.

"Thanks mate." Sniper said, releasing everyone from the cage.

"Um, am I the only one seeing something wrong with this?" Scout asked.

Everyone shrugged and began to wonder.

"Hello! The Sniper was supposed to stay back at the academy and protect it. Who the hell is protecting it now that you're here?" Scout asked.

"I wouldn't worry about that Scout." Sniper said with confidence.

"And just why the hell not?" Scout asked.

"Because the trainees are protecting it, but I don't think they'll be able to hold them off for too long." Sniper said. "So let's get going before the robots can do some damage."

They all headed out the door of the base and headed for the bus. Saxton got behind the wheel and waited until everyone got into their seat.

Saxton turned around and yelled, "Everybody hang on!"

Saxton drove the bus to its maximum potential with everyone in the back was silent, except for Scout who was screaming like a little girl.

"Bah, we have baby man on this bus." Heavy said with a grin.

Saxton ignored his remark and kept driving through the sand, hoping that they weren't too late.


	8. Chapter 8

Team Fortress Academy

Chapter 8: Nightmares

They had arrived at the academy only to find the academy reduced to rubble. They saw the bodies of many students of the academy. They went forward across the rubble and saw Grey Mann and his robots choking the Administrator to death. They were all caught off guard and were captured by the robots. None of them could break free from the robots' grasps. Grey Mann walked toward them with a pistol in his right hand and a doughnut in his left. Everyone was brought to their knees by the strength of the robots. Scout was about to say something to Grey but before he could speak, he had been shot right in the head by Grey.

"Scout!" Saxton yelled, showing a small tear at the corpse of the Administrator and Scout.

"Who would like to be next?" Grey asked, walking toward the spy. "How about you?"

Grey pointed the gun at the Spy's head and shot twice just to make sure the Spy was not using a dead ringer.

"Any other volunteers?" Grey asked with a devilish smile.

Grey walked toward the Sniper and began to mock him. "I WON'T be seeing you in five minutes, try around 20 years."

Grey began to laugh while the Sniper was scared out of his mind.

"Good bye Sniper, I could have used you on my side." Grey said.

Grey immediately shot Sniper right in the head before Sniper could even blink.

"Boom, headshot." Grey said with a smile.

Grey walked over to the Soldier next and removed his helmet.

"So much for your speech Soldier. I guess fighting didn't result in your victory after all." Grey said, taking aim at his head.

"You may have captured us, but our honor will…" Unfortunately, he was shot mid-speech.

"Such a blabbermouth the Soldier is." Grey said.

The Engineer was trying to reach into his back pocket so he could build a mini sentry but was shot because grey spotted him.

"Such a shame, we also could have used him on our side." Grey said, reloading the pistol.

Medic was intrigued. "What do you mean…?" But he was shot mid-speech as well.

"No questions!" Grey yelled. "Throw him into the giant pit back there."

The robots immediately carried the Medic and threw him into a giant pit in the ground. Now, only the Heavy, Demoman, Pyro, and Saxton were left.

"Let's get rid of your alcohol hmm?" Grey asked, taking away Demoman's bottle. "That's enough torture for you."

Demoman was then carried to the pit where the Medic was, but he was still alive.

Grey walked over to the Pyro, still intrigued by his mask. "I think it's about time we remove that mask." Grey unhooked Pyro's mask from his shoulders and there was nothing inside the body at all. Pyro was just an empty shell with no voice at all. The only thing that was visible inside the suit was a small blood marking in the middle.

Grey was a bit shocked but not too shocked that he decided to burn suit. "That should take care of that, I hope."

Grey walked over to the Heavy now. "Goodnight Heavy, I don't have anything to say to you." Grey said as he shot Heavy multiple times.

"And now we have only you, Saxton." Grey said, reloading the pistol.

"You won't win!" Saxton yelled.

"Won't I?' Grey asked, about to laugh. "It seems I already have. Look around you Saxton, everything is gone! I will start a new era in Mann Co. And remove everything you have placed inside of it. This is not about riches, this is about World domination."

When Grey shot Saxton in the forehead… Saxton woke up. Saxton was sweating like a Scout was in the desert and walked toward the Sniper, who was driving the bus.

"Step on it!" Saxton yelled.

Sniper was shocked by his loud voice, mainly because he wasn't expecting it, and pressed on the gas pedal as hard as he could, causing Saxton to fall over. Everyone began to laugh and Saxton got back up and sat down, looking back at his nightmare. He was worried for the mercs' sake, but he was even more worried about the Administrator. Will they make it in time?


	9. Chapter 9

Team Fortress Academy

Chapter 9: Late to the party.

This time, they really got to the academy and it wasn't destroyed like Saxton had dreamed. In fact, Grey Mann had not arrived yet.

"Oh thank God." Saxton said with a sigh.

Saxton instructed the mercs to stay outside and scan the area while he went to check on the Administrator.

"This sucks, why are we on robot patrol?" Scout asked with a bored expression.

"Quit your whining Scout, I do this all day every day." Sniper said, smacking Scout on the back of the head.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" Scout asked while rubbing his head.

"It's because you always complain about the littlest things and are always too cocky!" Sniper yelled.

Sniper stormed off toward the roof, leaving everyone behind.

"Is that true guys?" Scout asked, turning toward the other mercs. "Am I really that cocky?"

Every turned their heads while whistling.

"Well." Solder said with uncertainty. "You are the most, uh, I guess you can say you're the bravest out of all of us."

"Ha!" Spy laughed. "Don't sugarcoat it. Scout, you are the most egotistical person we know. Another thing, why do you think you keep getting hit by us?"

"Because I'm just so awesome and by hitting me you hope to get some awesomeness onto you?" Scout said with a smile while checking out his nonexistent muscles.

Heavy punched Scout right in the gut. "Where are your muscles now tiny man?"

The Medic sighed and healed Scout with his Medi-gun.

"Thanks Doc." Scout said.

After a few minutes of their continuous arguing, there was a massive tremor.

"Incoming robot horde!" Sniper yelled from the roof.

"Aren't they a bit late?" Scout asked with a grin.

Grey Mann got on a megaphone. "This is the leader of the robot army, surrender now and no one will get hurt!"

The Sniper tried to get a shot on Grey's head but it was near impossible because of his surrounding robots.

"You have five minutes to reply, or else we attack!" Grey yelled.

Saxton arrived back outside, arming the student mercs with some various weapons such as grenade launchers and sniper rifles.

The Administrator opened up the intercom and began to encourage everyone to fight back against the robot army.

"Then so be it." Grey said. "Robots, attack!"


	10. Chapter 10

Team Fortress Academy

Chapter 10: The Robot's assault

The robots were charging through the academy gates like they were made of paper. The robots had lined up according to their class. In front of each line, there was a giant version of the robot classes. Grey Mann had turned the megaphone on once again.

"I am warning you one last time to surrender!" Grey yelled. "You have no chance at winning this fight!"

The administrator turned her intercom on. "Good luck you fat lard!"

Grey was infuriated. "That's it! You're all dead!"

The robots charged through the last barricade of the academy and were greeted by about 20 sentry guns.

"Alright fillies, what you do now is press that little red button and blow the crap out of them!" Engineer yelled, pressing his button.

19 other students followed his example and pressed their own red buttons.

"Charge!" Grey yelled, getting a grazed shoulder.

The robots began to fall in the masses but the giants were moving through like it was nothing.

"The Robots are getting through!" Engineer yelled, instructing his students to fall back.

The Heavy and Demoman arrived and were shooting the gears out of the robots.

"Cry some more!" Heavy yelled.

"They be robots mate!" Demoman yelled while launching grenades. "They can't cry!"

The Medic had arrived with his quick-fix and began to heal the Heavy, Demoman, and the Engineer.

"Thanks!" They all yelled.

The Spy snuck behind the robots and began to backstab the robo-medics. The Scout and Pyro ambushed the robots from behind and attacked with full force.

"Think fast chucklenuts!" Scout yelled while shooting all the robots he could.

The Sniper had upgraded his sniper rifle so the bullet would explode on impact. "Boom, quadruple headshot."

The Soldier had rocket jumped from the academy roof and stomped on around 20 robots. "Maggots, you are all weak! You are all bleeders! Er, metal losers!"

The robots were lessening in numbers and Grey was nearly out of parts to build more. "Blast it! Time for the heavy artillery!" Grey pressed a button on his PDA and released a well-armored tank. The tank took a bit of damage from the sentries but then crushed them all with its weight. Luckily, all the other robots were destroyed. All that was left was that tank.

"Kill that tank!" Administrator yelled through the intercom.

"We got this!" Scout yelled with a grin.

"Not this time!" Grey yelled, pressing yet another button on his PDA.

After Grey had pushed the button, the tank had revealed a component that contained Sentry Guns and another component containing rocket launchers.

Everyone was shocked at the sight of the defensive and offensive mechanic monster. Everyone knew they had to act quickly before it can reach the academy.

"Alright everyone, I got a plan!" Saxton yelled. "Spy, you have to go and sap its sentry. Engineer, you build us a dispenser. Scout, go distract it with your atomic punch. Demoman and Soldier, try to take out that rocket launcher with your own weapons. Medic, try to build your ubercharge. Pyro, use your flare gun. Heavy, just keep shooting.

Everyone acted as planned and moved out. Heavy began to shoot all the bullets he could next to the Engineer's dispenser. The Spy successfully sapped the Sentry without getting shot at by the rocket launcher. Soldier decided to rocket jump above the tank's rocket launcher while the Demoman shot grenades at it. After they had taken the tank out, Grey Mann was now defenseless. Saxton walked up to him with fists clenched. Saxton picked him up and threw him on the ground as hard as he could.

"I will win, I wont give up!" Grey yelled, trying to run away.

"Shouldn't we go after him?" Scout asked, prepared to throw a baseball at his head.

"Nah, I think he's learned his lesson. Besides, now we know what we're up against and the mercs training here have great protectors. I think I should be able to wrestle animals in the wild with ease once more now that this whole fiasco is over." Saxton said with pride.

The Announcer walked out. "Of course Saxton, but first thing is first."

"What's that?" Scout asked.

"We have to clean this campus up." The Administrator said.

"We'll get started right away, just let us take a break for a few minutes. I am exhausted." Scout said, walking to his dorm room. "Come on guys!"

Everyone walked to their respective dorms, glad that they could finally be rid of their robot rivals.

"What now?" Spy asked. "We finally defeated Grey."

"Not yet Spy." Scout said. "He'll be back with an army; I doubt we will be anywhere done with them for a while."

"You're probably right." Spy said. "I want to apologize for earlier today, I take back everything I said about you."

"No apologies necessary, you were right and I was cocky. Just try not to look at your kill list too much." Scout said with a smile.

They got to their own dorms and slept for a good hour. After their break, they got back outside to clean the campus up. Things were finally looking up for everyone at the academy.


	11. Epilogue

Team Fortress Academy

Chapter: Epilogue

Everyone was excited when they heard there was a ceremony taking place outside in the campus.

"What do you think it's about?" Scout asked, straightening his bowtie.

"I don't know." Engineer said. "But it's definitely going to be a surprise to remember, I can feel it.

"What about you Spy?" Scout asked.

"Not quite sure myself." Spy said, straightening his tie.

Scout shrugged and decided to take a look for himself. When he got outside, he saw huge stone statues of all the mercs, a huge buffet of sandviches, and a pleasant stag with drapes hanging from the top. There were also quite a number of academy students sitting as the audience while the Administrator was testing the microphone.

"All mercenaries may now come outside." Administrator said in a soft tone.

Every mercenary came outside of the academy doors with delighted expressions. Especially the Heavy because he was downright drooling over the sandvich buffet he cooked. They all made their way to the stage. Once on the stage, they lined up according to their class number.

"Do you all know what this is for?" Administrator asked with a smile.

Everyone shrugged at her question.

"It is to reward you all for your hard work and devotion to this academy." Administrator said with another smile. "I will now bestow upon you medals for your diversity."

The audience began to clap.

"For being the fastest mercenary ever recruited, you get the medal of swiftness." Administrator said, placing the medal around Scout's neck.

"Thank you Ma'am." Scout said with a smile, and then took a seat.

"For being the sturdiest mercenary and for having the ability to rocket jump, you get the medal of sturdiness." Administrator said, putting the medal around Soldier's neck.

"Ma'am yes Ma'am!" Soldier said with a salute, taking a seat.

"For being the most mysterious person I know, you get the medal of mystery." Administrator said, placing the medal on Pyro's neck.

"Thank you!" Pyro said in a muffled voice, taking a seat.

"For drinking the most alcohol, you get the alcoholic medal. Also, you get an appointment with a therapist." Administrator said, handing him a ticket for the therapist session and placed the medal around Demoman's neck.

"Thanks mate." Demoman said, sitting down and ripping the therapist ticket.

Administrator ignored that action and moved on.

"For being the best damn cook the academy has ever hired, I give you the chef medal." Administrator said, placing the medal around Heavy's neck.

"Is good medal!" Heavy said with a smile, then took a seat.

"For having the best defense mechanisms ever constructed, I give you the mechanic medal." Administrator said, placing the medal around Engineer's neck.

"You hear that Papa? I accomplished something!" Engineer said with a tear in his eye, and then took a seat.

"For being the best supporter for the academy and for healing the sick academy students, I give you the Medic Medal." Administrator said while placing the medal around Medic's neck.

"Danka." Medic said as he took a seat.

"For being the person who stayed awake for a month straight, I give you the medal of sleepiness!" Administrator said, placing the medal around Sniper's neck. "Just don't go crazed gunman like your dad said you would.

"Damn it dad!" Sniper said, giving his father a mean look in the crowd.

"For being the smartest of the group and the sneakiest, I present to you the sleuth medal." Administrator said, placing the medal around Spy's neck.

"My appreciation Amigo." Spy said, sitting down.

"And that concludes the awards ceremony for the different mercs. However, we have one more award for the crowd favorite. The Crowd here will now input their favorite merc and decide who gets the award." Administrator said, pressing a button that raised voting devices in front of everyone in the crowd.

Everyone pressed a single button and waited for the results to come to the Administrator. Once the results had come, Administrator opened the letter.

"This comes as no surprise to me. The winner is, Soldier!" Administrator yelled

"Yes!" Soldier screamed, jumping out of his seat. "I WIN!"

"And because you won, you win the academy reward." Administrator said with a smile.

The Administrator pulled out a giant gold trophy and handed it to Soldier.

"I don't know what to say." Soldier said with a tear coming down his right eye. "I guess I should say thanks to those who voted for me. And for those who didn't, IN YOUR WORTHLESS FACE!"

Everyone began clapping for Soldier while his fellow mercs surrounded him and lifted him up into the air. After celebrating for a good 5 minutes, they helped themselves to the sandvich buffet.

"Hey Heavy, what's the secret ingredient?" Scout asked, taking a bite of the sandvich.

"The secret ingredient is love." Heavy said with a smile.

"That's cute." Scout said with a smile, taking another bite.

"Also gunpowder." Heavy said.

Scout immediately spit it out. "Are you telling me we've been eating that the entire time!?"

"Is good joke huh? HAHA!" Heavy laughed.

Scout took a sigh of relief.

"Love is nowhere in that sandvich." Heavy said with a grin.

Scout once again spit it out of his mouth. "Make up your mind!"

Engineer began to laugh. "Boy, I'm sure he's just joking.

"You're probably right Engie." Scout said with a smile.

"I was not joking." Heavy said with a serious face.

"God damn it Heavy!" Scout said while throwing it in front of Heavy's face.

Heavy punched Scout right in the gut again. "Did it not taste good?"

Scout was holding his stomach with great strength. "Delicious."

They continued to party for the entire day. No one grew tired of the partying except for the Sniper, which was extremely exhausted from staying up for a month straight. He went to his room noticed someone in the hallway that looked exactly like him, only with a blue shirt. The figure quickly ran away. Sniper had no energy whatsoever to chase after him and went straight to his dorm. When he opened the room, it was full of graffiti.

"So it starts again." Sniper said with a serious tone.

**End of First season!**

**Team Fortress 2 belongs to Valve and so do the characters within. **

**Thank you so much for reading all the way through and be sure to check out my others fan fictions. See you next time, and stay awesome. (Quote from Hedgehog of Time.)**


End file.
